Max Meer (Earth-616)
as Draburg was establishing a embassy there. Achilles attempted to kill Max in Tel Aviv during their travel, failed, and followed the boy and the Draburg ambassador in Jerusalem. Banner's and Rick Jones were also send by Agamemmon, who gave to them the mission of bringing both Achilles and the young boy Max Meer back to Pantheon headquarters, without revealing Achilles's real mission. After Achilles's first attack on the Ambassador's family, the Israeli government assigned their top agent, the mutant Super-Agent Sabra, the task of protecting them. During Meer meeting with Rabin, a Knesset member, Max befriended with Gretta Rabin, a secretly powerful telepath mutant. The two went to explore the city. Quickly pursued by Achilles, they managed to escape the killer, saved by Rick Jones intervention and by the crowd gathered and manipulated by Max, using Gretta's powers. Sabra and Banner clashed, and as this one's larynx was paralyzed by the Israeli's quills, the fight only stopped when he was able to speak again, and had defeated Sabra. Realizing further violence would be pointless and wanting a chance to explain his actions, surrendered. Banner and Sabra reached an understanding and joined forces to track down Achilles. Stopping him, Banner then saved Max from falling to his death from a building, but not before measuring the possible impact on the future. He placed the boy on the ground and told him to stay put while he went back and dealt with Achilles. Frightened and confused, Meer started running through the maze of streets which make up old Jerusalem. From his high vantage point, Achilles could see that Meer was running toward Rick Jones, who was at that moment being pursued by a stampeding mob. While Achilles distracted the Hulk and Sabra with an explanation of why he tried to kill the boy, explaining his Dachau experience, Meer turned a corner and was trampled by the mind-controlled mob. After the accident, the boy was taken to Jerusalem Hospital, but the prognosis was that he would remain a vegetable for the rest of his life. Agamemnon lied to Banner about this, telling him the boy was fine. He had also lied about Achilles' instructions which had been to kill the boy from the start. No one yet realizes that Meer never actually had mind-control powers, but rather was being controlled himself. Gretta was seen at her side at the hospital, stating that doctors were wrong, and Max could one day awoke, for the two of them to make great things, Max as the figure and Gretta behind, as the true and secret leader. | Powers = Max Meer had no powers from his own, but Gretta Rabin was able to lend her own abilities to him. The total control of those is unclear, as he was seemingly able to use them on his will (but it was perhaps Gretta's action), but the crowd stop to act on his will since he was crushed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Paralyzed Characters